Bows and Arrows
by WordsUnsaid
Summary: Max is a hard-core archer. She's # 1 with a bow and arrow but is friendless because of it. What happens when a new family comes to town? Will Max finally make friends, that aren't her arrow and bow? PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy!**

**I'm back!**

**And I'm writing my second story! **

**So here's the summary!**

**Summary: Max is a hard-core archer. She's # 1 with a bow and arrow but is friendless because of it. What happens when a new family comes to town? Will Max finally make friends, that aren't her arrow and bow? **

**So without Further Ado, **

**Bows and Arrows**

**Chapter one**

**Max P.O.V. **

The sun blared down on top of me as I pulled the bowstring back until my hand was at my jaw. I moved slightly to the left, I pulled my elbow back, along with my three fingers letting the arrow fly toward the target, hitting right smack dab in the center. Bull's eye! I smirked and set my bow on the ground.

I bent my arm back, sighing when everything snapped back into place and my muscles started to relax. I heard a car horn beep from across the street, ahh the new neighbors must be here. Great. Enjoy that sarcasm soup will ya?

Being the true nosey nelly, I walked over to a big red barn, on the north side of our property. I grabbed ahold of a long skinny red wooden plank. I wrapped my legs around it and shimmed up the pull.

Oh! Before I get to ahead of myself…

I'm Max Ride, (don't call me anything other than that or you'll have one ugly face). I'm fifteen going on sixteen in a month. I have long down-to-my-ass dirty blonde hair, slightly tan skin, brown eyes and a badass attitude to match. Yea… word of the wise: don't under _any _circumstances, mess with me. You've been warned.

The next person in my little dysfunctional family is my little sister Angel. She's six years old with long curly blonde hair, tan skin and bright blue eyes. But don't let the cuteness trick you! She's got devil horns under that little blonde hair of her.

And finally there's my mom, Valencia Martinez. She's got long brown straight hair, brown eyes and is really tan. She's the best mom a girl could ever have. No really at a young age me and Angel were adopted by Doc Martinez because our dad, Jeb, abused us. Yea I still got the scars but I don't talk about them much.

Well that's my family, back to reality.

**THIS IS A LINE **

I shimmed up the rest of the wooden plank and laid down on my stomach on the barn's slanted roof. I grabbed my binoculars from where I left them the last time I was up here, right on the only part that wasn't slanted. I put them around my neck and combat crawled to the edge of the roof, like a super spy. Yea I watch spy movies? Got a problem with that? Spy Kid's 4 was awesome!

I looked through my binoculars and was zapped down to the driveway across the street. There were three teenagers and one little boy standing there. Two adults were entering the house, to my right.

The kids outside seemed to be arguing about something. I saw what looked like a mocha skinned girl tilt her head to the right and point... right at me.

"Hey! Hey you girl!" She shouted and started to cross the street, the three people following behind her. That when I made one of my life or death decisions. I put my binoculars down and stood near the edge and looked down. I looked up at the sky and tried to hide my smirk. This should be fun.

I put my hands down at my sides and…. Jumped. I dropped down through the air and could hear the girl from across the street screaming bloody murder. I heard Angel screaming at her to shut up, right before I hit the ground at a roll and bounced back up to my feet.

I reached out for Angel, who grabbed my hand and we both took off at a sprint toward our big light blue house. We ran around the flower beds that my mom had planted, there were a few red flowers sprouting from the ground. We pounded up the steps and ran into the house.

We both skidded to a stop, right as our mom came out the kitchen.

"Whoa slow down _avispa _(wasp)" she said with a spicy Spanish accent. I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me.

"What happened to you too?' she asked looking between me and Angel. Angel looked at me and blinked her eyes once and winked one eye. Using our secret language to tell me to lie.

"Me y Angel fueron carreras de mamá " ( Me and Angel were racing mom). I said in the Spanish, one of the three language's I've known my whole life. Spanish was the language I could talk the best, English was next and then finally French.

"Okay. We'll were going to go meet the neighbor's" I sighed and nodded.

"We're going in five minutes" she said and whisked back into the kitchen. Angel tugged down on my sleeve.

"How about we trick them?" she whispered and I raised my eyes but motioned for her to go on.

"You can talk to them in Spanish and I can be you interpreter" she said with a giggled. I winked at her and gave her a high five.

"Girl's go over there now. I'll be over in fifteen" mom yelled from inside the kitchen. Time to put our plan in action.

"Okay mama!" we yelled at the same time. Yea Angel knows Spanish too. It was the only way we could talk when Jeb was around. We dashed out of the house and ran across the old dirt road. We slowed down to catch our breath before we stepped up on the porch of the big white house.

I rang the doorbell and there was shuffling behind the door before a lady, about the age of 29 opened the door with a smile.

"Oh! Hello"

"Hola" the lady raised her eyebrow's.

"Estamos Angel y Max" I said and she looked down at Angel.

"Oh Sorry we're Angel and Max. Val's kids?" April's face brightened.

"Oh my gosh. Val talks about you guys so much. I'm a friend of your mom. Come on in! It's so nice to meet you!" she gushed and stood back to let us in. I walked a little passed her while Angel whispered something to her that sounds like "Max can only speak Spanish".

April nodded and winked at me.

"My husband and the kids are outback. Go fool them for me" I laughed and nodded.

"Thanks" she nodded and we followed her to the back yard.

"Okay everyone these are Val's kids" she motioned to this.

"We're having lunch with them. Be nice and make friends" she said with a pointed look. She turned and gave me a secret wink and walked back into the house.  
>"Hi! I'm Nudge. OMG! Are you the girl that jumped off the barn across the street?"<p>

"Hola, sí" I smiled and nodded slowly. She looked at us then at her family that had gathered behind her.

"Uhh Dad?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"She said Hi and yes" he and Angel said at the same time. Nudge squatted down to Angel's level and patted her on top of the head.

"Now who are you sweetie" I could see Angel's dark side coming out. I grabbed her hand and started to rub it in circles.

"I'm Angel and this Is Max. And please STOP TOUCHING ME!" she yelled making the girl scramble back. I put up a hand at her and grabbed Angel's arms lightly. I smiled at her and she started acting like she was scared.

"You be nice missy!" I shouted and she nodded, frightened. I straightened up and Angel stood with her arms behind her back beside me. She inched really close to my leg and we slapped a silent high five.

I turned back to the people that were gathered around.

"So… I'm Max" I said filling the awkward gay-baby silence.

**A/N:**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola **

**Ya estoy de vuelta! ( I'm back!)**

**Gracias a todos los del revisor's! (Thanks to all the reviewer's.) **

**OKAY IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME WHAT THIS NEXT SENTENCE SAY'S! THEY GET A SHOUT OUT IN MY NEXT UPDATE! **

**OKAY HERE'S THE SENTENCE: Un día en la vida de Cora**

**Okay tell me what that sentence says in English and you'll get a shout out!**

**So without further ado, **

**Bows and Arrows**

**Chapter 2**

**Max P.O.V. **

"So… I'm Max" I said filling the awkward gay-baby silence. A strawberry blonde guy shook his head and held out a hand.

"I'm Iggy" He pointed to the frightened girl.

"You already know Nudge" Nudge shot us a dark look. Angel just blinked innocently at her and waved. Iggy chuckled and pointed a little blonde boy about the age of eight.

"That would be Gazzy." I was about to ask why but he held up a hand.

"You'll find out soon enough" I nodded and took a tiny steep back. Iggy pointed to an emo looking guy that was leaning against one of the porch rails.

"And finally that's the every so sociable, Fang" I raised my eyebrows at him but pointed at Angel.

"That's Angel. Don't be confused by the cuteness, she's the devil" Fang chuckled. Angel pulled on their dad's sleeve.

"'scuse me mister? But where's the potty?" Angel asked in her usual six year old language. He pointed into the house, pass my mom who had finally arrive and around the corner.

"Down that hallway and it's the second door" she nodded, thanked him and took off to the bathroom.

"So Max?" Fang asked and I nodded.

"Do you play any sports" I nodded slowly.

"Archery" Iggy laughed.

"Iggy don't" Nudge warned but he waved a hand at her.

"Archery isn't even a sport" he said between laughter. I whipped out my bowing arm and slapped him across the arm. He cursed and held his arm, where a huge red hand spot was appearing.

"Now what's not a sport?" I asked and hooked a finger on his short and pulled him down to my level. He raised his hand in surrender and backed up. Nudge burst out laughing and I smirked.

"Max! Time to go home. Don't want to be late your first day of school!" my mom called from inside. I blinked and realized it was getting really dark outside and yes the last day of summer vacation was coming to a close.

"Well… I'll see you guy's at school tomorrow" I pivoted around on my ankle and walked in the house. I gave April a quick hug.

"Nice meeting you!" I shouted as Angel grabbed my hand and we walked across the street, back to our house. Yes, before you even ask, we live out in the country.

I shooed Angel off to her room.

"Night… mom" I said between a yawn and walked up the steps and stopped in the middle. I pushed a little square brick to the side and revealed a key hole. I grabbed my key from my pocket and unlocked the door.

With a whoosh the wall swung open to reveal my bedroom.** (A/N: Link to Bedroom on Profile. Second pic on website!).**

I shut the door with a creek and walked across the hardwood and fell onto the bed. Before I could count to ten I was out like a light.

**THIS IS A LINE—**

_Ring_

_Ringg!_

_RINGGGGG! _

_RINGGGGG CRUNCH! _

I moved my head from my pillow and looked to see that I slammed the alarm clocks top in. Guess I didn't know my own strength?

I moved from the bed and shivered when my bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor. I walked into the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair. I lifted up my arm and sniffed. I shrugged. I didn't smell that bad, so no shower today.

I moved like a turtle to my closet and pulled out green skinny jeans, a black I'm with stupid shirt, black converse and silver dangly spike earrings. **( link to clothes on profile). **

I dressed quickly and walked out of my bedroom. That's when it hit me. I mean the smell of course. I pounded the steps and took a sharp left into the kitchen. My mom caught me by the arm before I went sliding into the kitchen.

She put a huge plate into my hand, turned me around and pushed me into a chair. She put a fork in my hand and put it down on the table.

"Thanks" I said as I stuffed a whole pancake in my mouth. She winked and went to help Angel cut up her pancakes.

I just finished my last piece of bacon just as the bus honked out front.

"Mierda" _(shit)_ I said under my breath, making my mom shoot me a look and push a black bag covered in buttons of different shaped and sizes. She pushed me towards the door.

I bent down and gave Angel a hug.

"Be good today!" I shouted as my mom pushed my ass out the door and put five bucks in my hands. She slammed the door with a _bang!_

"Pushy much" I whispered and hopped up the bus steps.

"Hey Dave" he tipped his hat. I dropped my butt in the last seat on the right. Dave started the bus up again, just as Nudge, Iggy and Fang stepped on the bus. Nudge sat beside Emilee, a girl in m Spanish class last year. Iggy smirked and sat beside a new freshmen girl.

Fang, on the other hand, dropped into the seat across the aisle from me. I nodded my head to him and he nodded back.

"Uhh Max" Dave shouted from up front.

"What!" I shouted and he pointed to a Mexican looking girl. I waved to her and she brightened and pointed back to me. Dave nodded his head and she moved back to sit beside me as Dave started up the big yellow Twinkie again.

I moved against the wall and she plopped down beside me.

"Hola soy Ella"! _( Hi I'm Ella). _She said brightly and I nodded.

"Encantado de conocerte, soy Max"_(Nice to meet you, I'm Max)_ I told her and held out a hand. She shook it as we pulled up to Wisteria High School. I grabbed my bag and her arm and pushed pas the kids on the bus.

"Bienvenido a la escuela Jackass alta!" _( Welcome to Jackass High school!. _I said with a cheesy smile.

**A/N:**

**Okay People!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**REVIEW!**

**Okay I gotta go! I'm watching The Walking Dead on AMC! It's really freaking awesome!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**I KNOW IT'S BAD BUT**

**REVIEW!**

**IGNORE ANY SPANISH MISTAKES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**If murder was legal my dad would be a very dead person. His freaking ticking me off. He bought this stupid jackass new TV crap and expects ME to know how to use it! I'm like what the fuck dude! NOW I CAN'T WATCH ANY TV AND I'M REALLY PISSED and my jack ass step brother and sister are treating me like pieces of shit. **

**So if you PM me and I'm in a pissy mood… you know why and if Max is in a pissed off mood, you know why.**

**Soo anyway on a brighter note. **

**OMG I GOT A TON OF REVIEW'S! EPP soo happy about that! **

**So without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 3 **

**Bows and Arrows **

**Max P.O.V. **

Ella waved to me as I dropped her off at the front desk. She soon got in a deep conversation in Spanish with the secretary. I walked down a long stretch of hallway and took a sharp left and then turned to the right, to stand in front of locker number 666.

The devil locker aka the locker from hell. I put in my combination and wiggled it and pulled hard out. The locker sprung open, letting out an old smoky mixed with old sweaty gym clothes smell. I coughed.

"Jesus Max! What died in there?" Sam, my very gay guy friend asked, coming up behind me. He wiggled his pale hand in front of his face.

"Beat's me" I said. He handed me some blueberry smelling spray. I took off the cap and sprayed it all over my locker.

"Thanks Sammi" he rolled his eyes and punched my arm. I started to fake cry and Sam rolled his eyes again and slammed my locker shut.

"Let's get to class before your locker turns everyone but you into zombies" Sam said as we walked along to homeroom. I gasped and held a hand to my heart.

"I wouldn't be a zombie?" Sam thought for a moment and shook his head yes.

"You'd be the zombie queen" I cheered and gave him a high five as he headed into Ms. Marks homeroom. I sighed and dug my schedule out of my bag. I crossed my fingers and unfolded the paper.

I almost squealed with delight when I saw who I had for homeroom and English.

Homeroom 8:25-9:15 Mr. Mitchell RM. 117

Choir 9:15-9:55 Mr. Harper RM. 156

Math 9:55- 10:50 Mrs. Stevens RM. 109

English 10:50-11:45 Mr. Mitchell RM. 117

Gym/Archery 11:45-12:25 Ms. Trevelyan/Mr. Ives

Lunch/free period 12:25-12:55

Science 12:55-1:50 Mrs. Gordy RM. 100

History 1:50-2:50 Mr. Erikson RM. 101

My eyes bugged out when I saw how far I'd have to run to actually get to math on time. This school was crazy… I smirked when I read Mrs. Gordy's name. She had always hated me.

This year should be fun…

**THIS IS A LINE. **

I walked into the girl's gym locker room and opened up on of the bright purple lockers. I took out blue and black shorts that I'd gotten when my mom made me take cheerleading, a black tank top and blue and black puma tennis shoes.** (Link to clothes on Profile)**.

I stuffed my old gym bag into a locker with my clothes. I snapped a lock on it and got dressed quickly. I strode out of the locker room and walked into the big gym. In the middle of the floor in bright purple and gold letters was: Wisteria Wolves!

I rolled my eyes at the signature wolf jumping out of the O in wolves. I sank down to sit on the bleachers, when I saw Fang and Iggy coming out of the boy's locker room, into the gym. Iggy waved like a crazy murdered and sprinted over to were i was sitting. Fang on the other hand, swag walked over to us. I rolled my eyes. Boys were so… salty.

Coach Ives blew his hot pink whistle. Yes hot pink. The senior's last year gave it him. He was so happy and proud.

"Outside! It's tennis day!" he shouted brightly for everyone to here. For some odd reason Mr. Ives was one of my favorite teachers. He let us sit out if we didn't feel good, he gave us snacks, he let us pick what to do etc. My point? He was just a total lovable teacher.

I followed the crowd outside to the tennis court.

"Ride" Coach Ives bellowed and tossed me my neon green tennis racket. I gave him a thumbs up as he bounced me a bright red ball.

Yea I was good with every sport that dealt with wrist action… well all except basketball. I refuse to play basketball since the "incident". Only last year's gym class knew about this "incident."

"Ride! Mind playing alone with Iggy and Fang!" he shouted over the loud noise of tennis ball's hitting the ground. I nodded. He pointed to an empty spot I stood on one said and Fang and Iggy stood on the other.

"Go easy on me?" I asked, using the bambi eyes. Fang and Iggy looked at each other and then back at me. They sighed at the same time and nodded. I smiled and nodded. I tossed the ball to Iggy and moved to the middle.

"Go" I shouted and the ball went flying at me. I purposely swung badly, making the ball whoosh past me. I picked it back up and tossed it back to Iggy. He wiggled his wrist a little then sent the ball my way. I smirked and hit it with the racket, sending it whooshing past them.

Fang looked god-smacked. I made my eyes bug out.

"Beginners luck?" he looked at me crossed eyed but finally nodded. Iggy switched places with Fang and tossed me the ball. I sent it toward Fang, who hit it and sent it back. This went on a while before things got a little interesting.

**TIME SKIP**

Ten minutes later Fang sent the ball zooming at me at a speed about 60 mp/h. I hit it back, increasing the speed. Iggy sent it back but it ended a little short.

Determined not to lose I slide on my knees, cutting them and my legs up in the process. I bent back and hit the ball, sending it flying between Fang and Iggy. A cloud of dust kicked up, making me cough up my lungs. I staggered to a half standing position.

The whole tennis court was quiet and wide eyed. I looked at my leg's which were red from all the blood from the deep cuts. I shrugged.

"Lunch" just as the words left my mouth, the bell rang. Coach Ives chuckled and pointed to the doors. I limped back into the locker room, my legs still bleeding like a pro. I decided to leave my gym clothes and stuffed my regular clothes into my gym bag. I strapped my bag onto my back and limped out of the locker room at walked into the lunch room.

Spotting the waving hands of my new friends I walked fastly but painfully over to the table.

"O MY GOD MAX! WHAT HAPPENED!" Nudge screeched as Fang and Iggy came up from behind. I made a move to swing my bag, which also had my brown bag lunch in it, onto the table.

All of the sudden I got really dizzy. I swayed a little and put a hand to my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into black stars, also known as Fang's eyes. I tried to smile before I fell back and the world went sparkly then dark.

**A/N:**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**REVIEW! **

**I Can't wait tell this Thursday. I'm going up to Ohio to this place called the Haunted Hoochie! I'm so freaking excited you would not belive. Good thing I can't scream and don't get scared ofter. **

**REVIEW! **

**FIFTH FACT OF ME ( I THINK)**

**Q-Favorite color?**

**A- neon green. **

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Hey I'm back!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW'S! Even if I couldn't understand one… **

**Anyway here's the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**The next installment in **

**Bows and Arrows **

**Chapter four **

**Fang P.O.V.**

Max looked up at me and smiled before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backwards. I caught her as the whole cafeteria got quite.

"I Called for an Ambulance!" shouted a blonde girl, three tables over. I nodded and scoped Max up in my arms. She groaned and blinked a couple of times.

"What happened?" she mumbled and laid her head against my arm. I raised my eyebrows but told her every single detail. She nodded slowly.

"I'm such an idiot" I chuckled as she sighed.

"Fang over there" the teacher who was on lunch duty pointed to the cafeteria doors. I nodded and Iggy strapped Max bag on my back.

"Be back in a few" I said above a whisper. He patted my arm and I walked out of the cafeteria door to where a big red and white ambulance was parked. The rolled out the stretcher and the EMT guy made a move to take Max for me. I guess Max wasn't taking any of this.

As the EMT guy grabbed Max from my arms she started screaming, kicking, and punching the EMT guy. The other guy tried to hold her arms down while she sat up. She nailed him in the face with a flying fist. A seriously pale girl came from the back of the truck and got all up in Mr. EMT guys face.

"Can't you see this girl doesn't like ambulances dumbass! Just fix her legs up here and she'll be good to go" she finished and looked at Max. Max smirked and nodded at the girl. EMT guy gulped and nodded and pulled out a few supplies from a bag. He handed them to the lady.

The lady looked at Max and pointed at a needle, which was going to give her stiches. Max went pale but nodded. The lady looked at me and nodded her head toward Max. I moved toward Max, who gripped my forearm with enough strength to break a bone and squeezed her eyes close. I patted her arm as the lady finished with about ten Band-Aids.

"Your done sweetie" Max nodded as I picked her up and put her on the ground. The lady waved to us as they drove away.

**Max P.O.V. **

"So how about skipping the rest of the day?" I asked and looked up at Fang. He chuckled but nodded.

"Sure" I clapped.

"I've gotta go home and change first" I said and pointed to my bloody clothes. Fang crinkled his nose and nodded.

"Good! Come on Emo boy" Fang rolled his but followed me past a whole bunch of empty cars and to the dirt road… I pointed to the big blue shape in the distance. I looked down at my legs but shrugged.

"Race ya" with a laugh I took off at a sprint. I took a flying jump of a huge hole in the road. Turning my head I saw Fang stumble of the hole but quickly speed up.

Is it possible to laugh while running to win a race? I think it is.

I hopped over out brown fence and sprinted across the yard, barley missing a huge rock. I pounded up the steps as Fang came jogging up the porch steps. He tossed me my bag.

"How do you do that?" he asked, while gasping for air. I laughed and shrugged. Looking around the corner I saw my mom's car was gone. I smiled and pushed open our front door. I walked up the steps.

"Stay here. I'll be right back" Fang nodded as I raced up the stairs and unlocked the door to my secret door. I closed the door and walked over to my closet.

I swung open the door and pulled out a shirt with I hate you written on the front, a pair of blue shorts and red cowboy boots. Live a little you know? ( **Link to outfit on my profile)**

I stripped out of my old clothes and pulled on my new ones.

Walking back over to my door and pulled the door open, there was a dark shadow on the stairs in the shape of a person.

I started screaming bloody murder.

**A.N. **

**Sorry it took soo long me to update!**

**Sorry it's short!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	5. Author Note I'm Sorry

**Author Note: **

**Hey Guys! I'm Sorry I Haven't Updated in A While…**

**It's just that something really bad has happened to me… **

**If you want to know, Get On Facebook… Search Me (Cora DefyingGravity Everdeen) (I Dyed My Hair black by the way) **

**I'll update sometime. I PROMISE!**

**Thanks for reading you guys! **

**The stories are NOT over!**

**I know you didn't want to see an Author Note. **

**I'm really sorry yet again… **

**-Cora **


	6. Author Note! What Happened To Me

**A/n:**

**Yes Another Author Note… I AM REALLY SORRY!**

**It just dawned on me that most of you WON'T have a Facebook.**

**The Cops said to not tell anyone about it, **

**But I feel strongly that I can't leave you guys, my awesome readers, out of the Loop. **

**If You Are Not Above The Age Of 13…. I Strongly recommend You DON'T Read the next few sentences! Going PG 13 Here**

**Okay, So 2 days ago. It was about 7 or 8 o clock at night (Tennessee time). My Dad and I we're arguing. He NORMALLY never gets violent. Only this time he did. He slapped me. I turned around and being the bigger man (woman?) decided to ignore him. He didn't like that very much so he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back toward him, starting to yell at me again, his grip not loosening on my hair. **

**Being not able to scream as most of you know I started to kick and elbow him, he scratched me down the arms (I've gotten a picture of it on Facebook). I kicked him in the Family Jewels and took off and hid in my room.**

**It wasn't tell about an hour or so later, that he knocked on my door. Saying he was sorry and what not. Me, Being the stupid one, believe him and let him in. **

**He closed the door behind him and locked it, that when I realized he wasn't sorry. **

**A few other things went on, before he tackled me onto my bed basically. **

**And that's When MY DAD Raped Me. Taking away my innocence, my virginity, my everything. **

**The Police told me not to tell ANYBODY. But I had to tell, TO PROTECT any girl from it happening it to them. **

**If your dad starts acting funny, Don't Be Like me! Run, Run to a friend's house, a grandparents and aunt or uncles. Anybody! Call the police! 683,000 forcible rapes happen every Year. **

**Protect Yourself! **

**Girls, we need to come together, Fight off Rape. **

**DON'T BE LIKE ME! **

**Don't Ignore The Signs. **

**Don't Be Stupid!**

**I will be updating as Soon As Possible. **

**Thank You. **


	7. Chapter 5

**A.N. **

**Well Hey Guys and Gals.**

**I'm really depressed…. And I want to die… Like I might kill myself. **

**Maybe someone could help me, you know, not kill myself... **

**So without further ado, **

**Bows and Arrows **

**Chapter 5 **

**Max P.O.V.**

_I started screaming bloody murder. _

The person's eyes grew wide as I unleashed a can of Max whoop-ass on him. I need him in the stomach, making him double over.

"Max… stop it, it's me" Fang managed to get out before standing back up. I stopped for two point three seconds before slapping him across the face.

"Sick pervert!" I screamed before slapping him again. I pounded down the stairs and out the front door yet again, making my boots click on the wood. I pounded across the grass, to the big red barn. I grabbed the familiar red plank and started shimming up in, trying not to make a sound.

Lying on my stomach, I grabbed the binoculars that have probably been up since the cave men were born and starting looking around the yard.

Bingo.

I zoomed in on Fang, he was below me, looking every which way but up.

"Max! I'm sorry okay!" He shouted into the air. I rolled my eyes but right then and there, I decided to forgive him.

I sat the binoculars down and stood up. Standing on the edge I looked down. Perfect. Fang was looking across the yard. Without giving myself time to talk myself out of it, I jump and landed…

Right on Fang. I sent us tumbling across the yard before we rolled to a stop. Looking down into Fang's eyes, I smirked.

"Got Yah" I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. I rolled back up onto my feet. Fangs eyes were wider then a supper dish. I take it that his way of saying "whoa". I laughed as he stumbled to his feet.

A familiar honk sent my head flying to the left. The yellow Twinkie was rolling off down the street. Angel came bolting across the street as soon as the bus was out of sight.

She dropped her bag in the grass before hauling herself into my arms. I stumbled back a couple steps before I balanced her on my hip.

"Have a good day at school chick?" I asked her as Fang strapped her backpack onto my back and she nodded. I mouthed thank you and he nodded, making his way back to his house.

"See you for dinner!" Angel shouted. He saluted her and she giggled. I raised my eyebrow at her as we made our way back into the house.

"Mama says we have to dress "nicely" Angel said, making quotes with her fingers around the word nicely. I rolled my eyes.

"Great" I mumbled under my breath, as Angel grabbed her bag from my back and jumped down from my waist.

"Max, you've got thirty minutes to get dressed. Wear something nicely" My mom said, coming around the corner. I smirked at her and nodded. She shot me a look in return.

"Nothing with skulls, no skinny jeans, wear something nice like a dress" I rolled my eyes but nodded. Beaten by my mom. She knows me so well.

I stomped up the stairs and walked back into my room. I slide across the floor to my bed and pulled a box out from underneath it. Dropping it up onto the bed I opened the box flaps. Inside was tons of dressy stuff.

I pulled out a few stuff and then pushed the box back under the bed. I put on a purple sparkly dress, gray combat boots, a few golden bracelets and a silver necklace with a silver heart. I left my hair alone, knowing my mom would do something with it.

Putting on a thin line of red lip gloss, I marched down the stairs into our little bathroom.

Let the torture begin.

**A/n:**

**Like I said, I'm depressed.**

**And I might be killing myself tonight.**

**I'm really sorry..**

**Bye..**

**-Cora.**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/n:**

**If You've been reading Muted Candle You don't have to read these first lines, but if not...**

**I'm sorry for not updating, I had some family and mental problems to deal with, I needed to get my life back on track. I'm So sorry.**

**Well I'm updating now, So I hope you like it. **

**IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS, I WILL DELETE THIS STORY.**

**Without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 6 **

**Bows And Arrows **

**Max P.O.V. **

My mom walked into the bathroom, packing heat with one black hair tie. She turned me around so my back was facing here and yanked my hair. I yelped in pain and shot her a dark look in the mirror.

"Lo siento" (Sorry) She said with a giggle and finished pulling my hair back into a high pony tail. You know the ones cheerleaders on espresso wear? Crackling to myself I turned and left the bathroom with my mom. Yeah, I know i'm crazy. You learn things after a while.

"Oh My Nutella, Max you look so pretty" Angel said, skipping into the dinning room wearing a cute little yellow sundress with red flip flops. Oh, how I miss being a little kid, not being judged if your clothes didn't match.

"Thanks Ange" She smiled a toothy grin and I noticed she was missing one of her front teeth. I raised my left eyebrow slowly and she giggled and held out a little plastic baggy with her tiny tooth in it.

"Lookie Max, I lost my tooth!" I smiled and picked her up and swung her around.

"You gonna show Missy?" I ask her as we made our way out the front door. In case you didn't know, Missy is Fang's, Iggy's, Nudge and Gazzy's mom. She nodded her head and smiled brightly at me. Crazy kid.

We made our way across the street and I bent down to let Angel ring the door bell. We straightend up just as Iggy opened the door. He smiled at us and backed out of the way, letting us into the house.

My mom vanished into the kitchen as Iggy shut the door. He smiled down at us, curse his tallness. It's not my fault i'm longitudially challenged. Ohhh vocabulary word time!

"There's my pretty girls" He said, flicking Angel on the nose lightly.

"Shut up Iggs" I wrapped an arm around him while Angel wrapped her's around his neck and we hugged him. I dropped Angel out of my arms, giving Iggy all her weight.

I laughed and stuck out my tongue at his horrified expression.

"Suckah!" I yelled, running out the back door to the back yard, where we were having dinner. As soon as I stepped onto the wooden back porch I noticed the music. It was Toes by the Zac Brown Band. One of my favorite songs.

I started swaying slowly to the beat.

"Wanna dance?" A deep voice asked from the middle of the yard. My head shot up and I realized Fang had been there the whole time. I jumped off the porch and joined him in the middle of the yard.

"Why not" I said with a smile, which he returned slightly.

"Turn it up will ya?" Fang shouted softly and I turned to see we created a crowd on the back porch. I blushed slightly as the music went up two notches. Talk about akaward.

I wrapped my arms around Fang's neck and he put his on my hips and we started dancing around the yard. Step after step. Beat after beat. I giggled as he spun my around and thats when I realized I was actually enjoying myself.

Pretty soon, I noticed everyone had joined in. Missy was dancing with her husband, Iggy with my mom, Gazzy with Angel and Nudge with a guy I suspected to be her boyfriend. Laughter filled the air with every turn and twist.

Pretty soon we all joined hands and started running around in our big simi-circle, like little kids in preschool. It what our chance to feel like little kids again. Even if it was just for a few minute. I caught a few faces as they flew by, happy was written all over them.

The adults let go with big smiles before they could get completly dizzy and the rest of us still in the circle broke apart as we looked at the stars, still spinning in crazy crazy. The black sky swirled with the glowing yellow stars as we tumbled to the ground, more dizzy than out of breath.

The perfect Kodak moment.

We not be all related by blood, but this felt like family. A real family.

**A/N:**

**I hope that made up for my long absence. I'm really sorry! **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review?**

**Review Please?**

**Sorry if I spelled anything wrong or made a spanish mistake or a grammar mistake. Microsoft Word isn't working on my laptop. SO I have no Spell check or word count. **

**Well hope YOU LIKED IF. **

**Review**

**I.F.Y.O.U.C.A.N.R.E.A.D.T.H.I.S.Y.O.U.A.R.E.B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L.**

**-Cora**


	9. Chapter 7

**Blahhhhh**

**Heyy! Sorry I haven't Updated This Story In A While. **

**Without Further Ado. **

**Chapter 7**

**Bows And Arrows**

**Max P. O.V.**

"Maxie! Can we go swimming!" Angel said in a sing-song voice coming into the living room. I sighed, pulling my headphones out of my ears, cutting off Panic! at the disco.

"Whaa?" I said, blinking away light and coming back to reality. Angel giggled and rolled her baby blues.

"I asked... If we could go swimming" Angel dragged out, taking one of her golder curls and twirling it around her tiny finger. I sighed again. Swimming means wearing a bikini. The only thing I have to swim in and going to the public pool.

I caught Angel eyes and she gave me the bambi eyes. We stared at eachother before I nodded slowly. She started to turn to leave before I grabbed her arm lightly.

"Only if you grab my bathing suit and flip flops" I said and she started jumping for joy.

"Okay Max!" She giggled-screamed and ran out of the room. I could hear her little feet pounding up to my room.

"In three" I started.

"Two" I dragged out. Feet started pounding down the stairs.

"One" I finished as Angel appeared back into the living room.

She tossed two pieces of fabric in my hands and sat my flip flops at my feet. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Now go get changed" I said, standing up and ruffling her hair. She shot me a dark look before giggling and running off. I made my way to our bathroom and shut the door, flipping the look home.

I stripped, minds out of the gutter people, and pulled on my blue and green stripped bikini. I slide my feet into my bright green flip flops and tied my hair up into a ponytail. Sighing to myself, I pulled my shorts back on along with my white t-shirt. I stepped out of the bathroom and pulled on my sunglasses with a moustache hanging off the bottom.

"C'mon Angel!" I shouted as two towels came rolling down the stairs. I picked up one and hung it over my shoulder as Angel hopped off the last step. I smiled. She couldn't get anymore cuter in her little Hello Kitty red, white, and blue bikini, matching flip flops and pink Hello Kitty sunglasses.

We're going through a Hello Kitty faze.. if you're too slow to tell.

I grabbed my phone and slide it into my pocket along with a set of house keys. I stepped out the front door after Angel and shut it. Grabbing Angel's hand we skipped down the steps.

"We're going to the pool!" Angel started to sing.

This was gonna be a long walk.

**THIS IS A LINE. HIS NAME IS LINEY. **

"C'mon Max" Angel said, dragging my to the pool entrance. A blonde boy was guarding it. He looked about 17. I laughed. This shoud be easy.

Game on.

We stepped up to him.

"Five dollars please" He said, smiling and winking at me.

I batted my eyes at him and ran my fingers slowly down his chest. He sucked in his breath.

"I forgot my money. Think you could let this one slide" I asked, looking up at him between my eyelashes. He smiled at me and opened the gate.

"Go right in" He said with a wink. Angel walked in and I followed her. The life guard went to close the gate, but not before slapping me on the ass. I curled my hand into a fist but kept walking.

Not the time or place Max, just let it slide. I took an angry breath as Angel lead me to two empty plasic pool chairs. I set my towel down and kicked off my shorts and pulled off my shorts. I burried my phone under them both, so it woudn't get stolen.

Angel tugged on my fingers and pointed to a waving little girl.

"I'm gonna go swim with Megan" She said, and I nodded in approval. She kicked off her shoes and ran over to the little kiddie pool. I sighed, kicking off my own flops.

I made my way to the edge of the pool. The sunlight reflecting off the top almost made it look beautiful. It was almost like looking through moving glass.

Taking a deep breath, I jumped right in. Cold water froze my veins instantly. Soaking me to the bone. I sprang up from under the water, making water splash everywhere. My heart felt heavy against my back. Lost my hairtie. Damn. Tenth one this week. I'm terrible at keeping stuff. Seriously someone deserves an award if they keep all hairties and chap stick.

I closed my eyes and floated on my back for a while. Slowly just drifting around. It could of been seconds, minutes, or hours. I wouldn't of known or cared.

"Watch OUT!" A guy screamed making my eyes fly opened just as a crushing force knocked into my side, causing me to strike my head on the side wall of the ball. Sheets and sheets of stars starting filling my vision as I floated under the water line. I kicked out weakly, trying to catch a grip. And I was running out of air.

My throat was burning. I opened my mouth and sucked in a bunch of water. Idiot move.

Everything grew fuzzy as Darkness wrapped it's arms around me and dragged me in.

**A/n:**

**Sorry it's short! trying to update all stories.**

**LINK TO OUTFITS.**

**http:/www(dot)polyvore(Dot)com/max_angel_banda/set?id=49876014**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cora**


End file.
